1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having a display control program stored therein, a display control device, and a display control system, and particularly to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a display control program that displays, in a first computer included in a plurality of computers on a network, the communication states of the plurality of computers, a display control device, and a display control system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, various game apparatuses are proposed that transmit and receive data to and from other apparatuses via a network. For example, a game apparatus is disclosed that registers an address for transmitting and receiving communication data to and from only a game apparatus of a desired user (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-129735, for example). This game apparatus has a friend registration function for registering in advance in a friend list a partner to be permitted transmission and reception of messages.
Further, another game apparatus is known that displays information indicating whether or not a different user (hereinafter referred to as a “friend”) registered in the game apparatus as a partner to be permitted transmission and reception is online, and also displays information indicating the game that is being played by the friend (see “Xbox Live Tettei Gaido!!”, Dorimaga in the issue of Jan. 31, 2003, Vol. 2, Softbank Publishing Inc., Jan. 31, 2003, pp. 62-63; hereinafter referred to as “Non-patent Document 1”, for example).
However, in the game apparatus disclosed in Non-patent Document 1, when the user considers whether or not to participate in a game or the like in which the friend is participating, the user cannot know in advance who the participants other than the friend are. Consequently, it may be difficult to decide whether or not to participate in the game or the like in which the friend is participating.